ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rowanflight
Hi there! Welcome to I Love Writing wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strickedly inforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurence! :The Marathons are a fun activity you should check out! :Subscribing is a new feature! Check it out! : Userboxes tell us a lot about you! Go check them out! :Questions? You can ask Me! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you as an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Your']] What about? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 16:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, we all want something, now don't we? Sorry, but no thanks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 19:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, do stop sending people to my chat, it's not helping your case. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 19:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) No thank you. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm feeling extreamly gay... like I need high heels and lipstick']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'And now I'm planning on how to re-create the Marry The Night music video']] 02:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) What is it that you wanted to talk about? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm feeling extreamly gay... like I need high heels and lipstick']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'And now I'm planning on how to re-create the Marry The Night music video']] 01:55, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll talk to you, but there will be rules. #It won't be on my wiki's chat #I will leave if I feel threatened or anything else that I don't want to go through or deserve #There will be no name-calling And thank you. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm feeling extreamly gay... like I need high heels and lipstick']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'And now I'm planning on how to re-create the Marry The Night music video']] 19:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll leave the place up to you, and I'm on every day from 4ish-7ish and the 7:30ish-to9:30ish [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm feeling extreamly gay... like I need high heels and lipstick']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'And now I'm planning on how to re-create the Marry The Night music video']] 22:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you'd like to go there... I saw your edit, which I reverted, and I was going to leave this issue alone, but since you made that edit, I think I will address it. You know those rules that you stole and slightly modified? Yeah, well Wiki Staff knows about it too, and this is what they had to say: Hello, Thank you for contacting Wikia. Reusing material is acceptable under the Creative Commons license as long as they provide proper attribution on every article and link back to your wiki. There's an example of how to provide proper attribution in our Terms of Use here: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing#Using_Wikia_content If they're not currently attributing the content, we recommend that you contact the admins responsible for this content and explain this policy to them, and share the link. If they are unwilling to address the issue, please send us 1) The URL to the conversation you've had with them, and 2) Examples of copied pages (including two URLs each -- one for the page on their wiki and one for the page on yours) so we can research the issue further. Thanks for being part of Wikia, and happy editing! Best, __ Sean McGilvray Wikia Community Support, Trust & Safety (Privacy, Legal and Regulatory Compliance, Licensing, Intellectual Property) http://www.wikia.com/Licensing http://www.wikia.com/Privacy_Policy http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/The_CC-BY-SA_License_and_You http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/Understanding_Fair_Use As you well know, you have not provided "proper attribution". So, you can either give my wiki the credit for the rules it made, or make your own. Actually, I'd prefer you'd just make your own, and be original or once and not try and rip me off, because I really don't want my wiki affilated with you in anyway, but as long as you follow policy, I can't complain. So you have three days. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 22:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC)